The New School Year
by BARG1234
Summary: A new student comes to Goody High, where Percy start his sophomore year. This is their story. Love, jealousy, humour and PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Fan Fiction! I'm Barg1234. You probably never heard my name, because I'm a new author. (I would be scared if you already heard my name...) Comment after this chapter and I'll buy you a cookie (haha it's a joke but comment...) Three easy steps: Read, Comment, but the most important is (drum roll incoming: trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt...) ENJOY!**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter One

3th PoV

The bell ring and Percy get in the classroom. He had science and he sat in a lonely desk in the back. He didn't waited for any friends- he had none. So he took off his adventure book and started to read. The second bell rang but he continued to read. Until he felt a presence at his right. He saw a new student. He ignored her and continued to read, until Mr. Stevenson, their English teacher, stood up from his desk, crossed all the classroom, took his book from his hands and said sarcastically: "How could you not to listen to my _very interesting_ class, Mr. Jackson?"

Everyone started to laugh at him, except the new blonde girl. She just stared him with big, grey eyes. Percy shut up and tried to concentrate. After 45 minutes of absolute boringness, he got up to the teacher's desk to get his book. He got out off the classroom, and got to his locker. At his right were a clumsy girl trying to open her lock. After two minutes of extreme efforts, she asked Percy to help her out. Percy accepted with indifference but he was glad he helped her, after seeing her grey eyes. The girl thanked him and started a conversation:

The new girl: Thanks for helping me, I'm new at this school. Can you show me the Physics classroom please, for my second class?

Percy: Sure, but you'll have to wait me, because I'm going there too, and I think I'll need my stuff there.

N. G. : Yeah, sorry. By the way, I'm Annabeth.

Percy: I'm Percy. Happy to meet you.

Annabeth: Yeah, me too.

And they started to walk to the Physics classroom, talking and laughing. But after them was a crying and/or angry Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

 **Yeah, I know that it was a short chapter like an introduction. Comment to me for the next chapter PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**

 **Yours...**

 **barg1234**


	2. CORRECTiON EVERYBODY!

**Hello Fan Fiction! It's BARG1234 again to correct the incomprehension of the Chp. 1**

The bell ring and Percy get in the classroom. He had **science** and he sat in a lonely desk in the back. He didn't waited for any friends- he had none. So he took off his adventure book and started to read. The second bell rang but he continued to read. Until he felt a presence at his right. He saw a new student. He ignored her and continued to read, until Mr. Stevenson, their **English** teacher, stood up from his desk, crossed all the classroom, took his book from his hands and said sarcastically: "How could you not to listen to my _very interesting_ class, Mr. Jackson?"

 **You see? That's what happens if you try to start to write for the first time at 9h00. Thanks to riptidedauntlessgryffindor for showing it to me.**

 **Note that the word " science " needs to be replaced by " English " , for after that they have Physics, which is like science. Thank you for yoour comprehension and good night (here it's 8h43 PM).**

 **I promise that I'll update soon, for the 1st chapter as shorter than a kid's book. Sorry for that. The 2nd chapter is going to be longer than that. Again, I want you to write to me. Tell me what you want to read in the 2nd chapter.**

 **Thank you VERY much!**

 **Yours,**

 **BARG1234**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Fan Fiction! I'm back with the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed the last one. Read, Revive, but the most important, ENJOY. By the way, I think it's a perfect time to thank some readers who have responded to my chapter like** lolitathegoddessorca860 **and** Book obsessed nerd **. I hope other people also will read the story. Without waiting, I wish you good readings!**

 **barg1234**

 **PS: I'm so, so, so sorry because I'm so late! But, I shouldn't started this adventure, just before the final exams, right? Stupid writer: 0 Awesome public: 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO characters. ( It would be so cool, but no. )**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

3th PoV

The lunchtime bell rang. Percy and Annabeth got out off the classroom and started to walk to the cafeteria. Annabeth asked: " Don't we need to go to the lockers to leave our stuff? " Percy laughed: " Not if you want to wait, like, eternity to get food. Come on, I have friends who run to the cafeteria to save places. I'm pretty much sure that we have enough places for you. " And with that, he started to walk faster. Annnabeth followed him.

Annabeth's PoV

I don't think I should do this. So I ask: " Don't we need to go to the lockers to leave our stuff? " And he laugh at my face. What if Percy's friends are not friendly? Or what if someone steals my stuff? I can't trust people that I don't know, right? Oh, I see the door of the cafeteria. I'll just follow Percy instead. I'm in a new school now. Wait, why he start to walk faster? Damn it brain! Stop thinking a lot! I'm sure that his friends are friendly and he said he had friends to save places. It's going to be alright, don't worry.

Percy's PoV

Going to the lockers before to the dinner? What an idea. I don't even know what they were doing at Annabeth's school. Never mind, I can see my friends waving at me. Only Nico is there. Well, let's go.

3th PoV

Percy and Annabeth walked into the cafeteria. Percy leaded them to their usual table, which could contain ten persons. Obviously, only Nico was there. Percy told him, "Where are everybody? " Nico respond, still reading his comic book, " Thals is buying her food, Bianca and Piper went out for shopping and Jason said he would go to the library, for work. " Percy presented Annabeth, " Here, this is Annabeth, Annabeth, this is Nico. " As they shook hands, Percy murmured, " I hoped everybody would be here. Well, let's wait for Thals and we'll see after. "

Fifteen minutes later, a black-haired girl in a leather jacket approached from the table. She looked exactly like Nico, that Annabeth thought that she was his sister. " Hi, I'm Annabeth. " said Annabeth, to present herself. " Hi, I'm Thalia, but you can call me Thals, everyone else does. " Annabeth asked her if she and Nico were related. " Aha, but no. I know that he uses makeup but no. " Nico started, " I only have one sister and it's Bianca. "

Thalia asked if she wanted to go to the library. " You'll meet Jason, while I'll return my book. " They agreed. The library was on the second floor of Goody High. They entered it and she reognized Jason, her old friend from primary school. " OMG, that's Jason. " Jason was reading a big manual of maths. When he looked over and saw an exciting Annabeth walking towards his table, his eyes grew bigger. He hugged her hard, for when he saw her last, it was when she and her family moved to San Francisco, two years ago. She was his neighbour in the time. Their houses were next to each other. The day they moved out, he was so sad that he skipped school for the next week. One year later, his parents moved out to New York, for a fresh start.

He managed, even hardly, to forget his loss and concentrate for his marks. Now, he wanted to dedicate himself to study and his half-timed job. He wanted a bright future. Annabeth was here now. He asked to her, " What are you doing here? " and earned a sarcastic answer like, " I'm here to sell drugs. " or " I'm the new principal. " Luke returned his manual and asked for serious answer and she explained that she and her family moved out to New York, because of the job of his father, Mr. Chase.

As they continued to talk, Percy, Nico and Thalia stood over and Thalia said, " I'm starting to feel that the two of them know each other. " She won the " No shit! " whisper of Percy, and the " Oh, we didn't got it, Captain Obvious. " remark of Nico, and she rolled her eyes to quit the library, followed by the two boys. They needed to go the lockers, for now the three of them had maths. " I hate maths" said Percy. He just grub his notebook, a pen and his favorite book, the third of the series Blood of Gods. It talked about how the Greek God's, as Zeus, or Hades, even his favorite God Poseidon, children lived like real humans. So passionate...

The bell rang. They started to move faster because they didn't want to be late. Percy sat down beside Annabeth who smiled when she saw Percy. She said, " OMG, I didn't even known that Luke was here. You know him, right? ".

\- Yeah, a little. He was in my PE class last year.

\- He's my childhood friend. He should have came to Goody High last year.

\- You're right, I never saw the guy before.

On that, he took his book and opened the 158th page and started to read it. Annabeth though that this book was the only thing Percy had read for a long time. His author, Mr. Ricky Riordony, had to be so cool. She wanted to be a writer before her 10th birthday, when she got a geometry set from one on her aunts. From that time, she wanted to be an architect. "For that, her brain commented, you need to listen the math class, dumb ass."

So she listened. She didn't even looked at him one time while their teacher talked about numbers or stuff. The bell rang, and all the students run outside because of someone who had farted. "So much immature.", murmured Annabeth. Percy asked, "What did you said?" and she responded, "Has someone really farted or is this just bullshit?"

He said " Really. I heard it."

Just after, Rachel came by the class room door and said to Percy, " Is this your new slut, Jackson? Because she can't even be my level." And she continued her walk, regardless of the confused looks of other students. Then, they remembered what had happened. They started to laugh at Annabeth, whom face went red. Percy offered her a walk to the lockers. She asked what the redhead said about him and he promised to explain after the classes, at 15h15.

They had French class together, without Nico or Thalia or even Luke. She was glad about that. She was planning to think about what had happened, about that redhead. She had said, " _Is this your new slut, Jackson?_ " Was that meant that he had others before. She was confused. She wasn't his slut, she didn't even touched him. She had found him nice hen he offered his help the first day in a new school, in a new place. She didn't wanted no trouble. She would ask some explanations from Percy, that's for sure. She looked at her watch. It was 14h42. "Damn, she said to herself, I think a lot".

It's then, that she found the teacher coming to her desk. She sat up normally and hoped that it would be for another student. But, when you are new, you shouldn't ask for hope. She asked to her,

 **Sorry to cut you here. The teacher will speak** _ **real**_ **French. Should I put little numbers so that you can go to the bottom to look at the translation, OR should I write the English meaning in parentheses? Obviously, you can't answer to me for this chapter, for the next chapters. Thanks! XD**

She asked to Annabeth, " Est-ce que vous ecoutez, Mademoiselle Chase? "(1)

She answered, " Oui Madame Lafourchette. " (2)

" Bien. " was all the answer she got from the teacher.(3)

The bell rang and all the students got out off the classroom. Percy waited Annabeth outside of the classroom. When she came, he was almost asleep on the wall. She laughed and that made him wake up. They walked to the lockers talking about random things. Before she was gone, Percy asked for her phone number and she gave it gracefully. "514 961 7631, noted. Thanks." said Percy while he dialled it. A few minutes after, a voice came from her pocket. She said, "See, it works. Bye!" He said goodbye too and she disappeared with the other students. He closed his locker, got his bag and started to run to the pool, because he was late to his swimming training.

 **So how it was? Terrible, Awesome, Junk, Best thing you've read after PJO? Don't forget to select one mode for the French sentences. By the way,**

 **1) Are you listening Miss Chase?**

 **2) Yes Madam** **Lafourchette*** **. *This here means the fork.**

 **3) Good.**

 **I know it took a long time, but I hope you'll want to continue after this chapter. By the way, it'll take less when it's gonna be SUMMER TIME. Good bye to my AWESOME followers!**

 **BARG1234**


End file.
